Summertime Sadness
by MiSaFanatic
Summary: Michael left Sara alone in Panama following The Company tracking him down. 4 years later, their paths cross again - but will it ever be the same? Set 4 years after The Final Break - rated M for some scenes. I SUCK at reviews but please give this a chance! It will be emotional!
1. Chapter 1

_**4 years ago**_

The Panamanian sunrise was a truly beautiful sight. The sunrays glistened against the blue waters of the ocean and the sky was a light mix of blue and orange and Michael could see it sat on the side of his bed, the floor to ceiling windows making way for the view. The world right now was still and silent and he took a brief moment to watch his beautiful girl sleep. She was turned on her side, strands of hair feathered over her face. Using his thumb, he brushed the hair away from her face. Sara stirred but didn't wake up, much to Michael's relief. He sighed and stood up, placing an envelope on top of his pillow. He knew the damage it would cause to her and the heartache she would endure but it was better than her ending up dead because of him. The Company were ruthless and would stop at nothing to make him pay, exonerated or not.

"I love you," he whispered and placed a lightest of kisses on her bare shoulder.

When Sara woke hours later and opened the letter lying next to her, she felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her.

"Dear Sara,

Before you carry on reading this, just know that I love you more than life itself and I cannot live with myself if I am the reason any harm comes to you. The Company is tracking me again, I don't know how, but they are and they are coming for me. You are safer without me and this is the only reason I am doing this. I need to leave you here and make sure you stay safe and alive. If I stay by your side harm will come to you; the Company will go to any lengths to ensure I suffer.

I will always remember the very first time we met, the very first time my lips touched yours, the very first time you wrapped your arms around me and rested your head on my shoulder. Going to Fox River was the best thing that I did because it led me to you. Time is not on my side and the world is falling apart as you will not be with me. I hope you can find even the smallest ounce of understanding to realise that I am only doing this to keep you safe. I would rather die than have harm come to you and if it means keeping you alive is keeping you away from me then it is something I have to live with.

You won't have to worry about anything my love, Paul has sorted your passport and your medical licence has been reinforced. I know this seems a little comfort right now but I tried to sort everything for you. I'm sorry Sara, I truly am. Our paths will cross again, soul mates are never parted forever and sooner or later I will see you again. I will wait forever for you. I love you, always and forever.

Michael."

Sara put the letter back in the envelope, her hands shaking, and stood motionless for a couple of seconds. She didn't know what to do. After a moment or so a howl escaped her mouth and she collapsed on the floor, crying her heart out. It was on the same day that she packed up her belongings, left Panama and never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Present day**_

It was just like any other Saturday evening. Most people spent their weekends with loved ones, in the shops, or curled up in bed with a Netflix marathon. But not Michael Scofield. A workaholic as always, he was hunched over his desk, fixated with his latest set of blueprints. This time it was a state-of-the-art office block in the centre of London, a project Michael and his team had been working on for quite some time now. But, despite it being a beautiful warm June evening, Michael was sat in his Chelsea apartment alone, nothing but the television for company. The final bits of the plans were giving him trouble and he tapped his pencil anxiously against his solid oak desk, hoping for some inspiration. He wasn't as creative as he was back in the day. Before the whole experience happened his mind was sharp and focussed, ideas seeping out of him onto paper. But since fleeing Panama, everything was different. He no longer had a passion for his work; instead it was a welcomed distraction, something to keep busy and stop his mind from wondering.

Sighing, Michael laid down his pencil and picked up a half-drunk bottle of Corona, relishing the taste of the beer. He got up to stretch his legs and turned the television up, the news just starting. It was the usual London news; a stabbing, a missing teenager and an accident on the M25.

"And now, before the London region weather. The new neuro surgery unit at the Chelsea and Westminster hospital is due to open at the end of the week." Michael focussed on the news broadcaster's words, brain surgery close to his heart. The hospital was near Michael's home and would be the only purpose built brain surgery unit in London. "The unit is to be unveiled but Professor Lloyd Farrows, leading specialist in neurosurgery. He will be accompanied by his fiancée Doctor Sara Tancredi…"

The rest of the broadcast passed in a blur. Michael's eyes were fixed to the screen, trying to comprehend what he had heard. The name 'Tancredi' was hardly a common one but it had to be a coincidence. The last time Michael ever saw Sara was in Panama, and that was four years ago. Of course, she could be anywhere right now but London? Michael's heart quickened and he opened his Macbook, tapping 'Lloyd Farrows' into a Google search. Articles came up on the search about him and Michael quickly learnt he was a New York born doctor with a French mother and American father, spoke 4 languages and was very high up in his field. But not Sara's type, he thought in his head. He then Googled the opening of the unit; Friday. Today was Tuesday so that meant Sara would be in London in three days time. His breath quickened at the thought. Not knowing what else to do, he called his brother.

Lincoln was living in Orlando, Florida, with LJ and his girlfriend Sofia. It was a small miracle Sofia stuck around but she was good for Lincoln and Michael liked her.

"What's up little brother," Lincoln beamed into the phone when he saw Michael's number on his call ID.  
"Sara is coming to London," Michael blurted. "On Friday."  
"What are you on about? Have you bumped your head?!"  
"Shut up Lincoln!" Michael said angrily. "I was sitting here watching the news and there's going to be a new brain surgery department opening in the hospital near me. The professor opening it is coming with his doctor fiancée who happens to be Sara!"  
"Are you sure?" Lincoln asked. "I mean, it could be a coincidence. How many people in the world are called Sara. Think about…"  
"It's Sara Tancredi! How many people do you know with the name Tancredi? It's her Lincoln, what do I do?"

Michael rarely turned to his big brother for guidance; it was often the other way round. But for the first time in a long, long time, Michael felt lost. Sara was the love of his life and always would be, but he doubted very much that she wanted to even lay eyes on his right about now. There was silence for a few seconds between the brothers until Lincoln spoke.

"You love her still, don't you?" Lincoln asked. This was the first time Michael had brought up Sara since he left her and Lincoln could hear the emotion in his voice.

There was silence from Michael's end.

"Look, I can't tell you how she will react, but you will kick yourself for the rest of your life if you don't see her when she will be right on your doorstep. I can't say whether or not she will want to see you, but if you don't try you won't know."  
"Your right," Michael sighed.  
"Not often I hear that from you!"  
"Piss off Linc," Michael said, half laughing. "If it all goes tits up then at least I tried!"

He rung off and paced around his living room. Not a day went by when he didn't think of the only woman he ever loved, but knowing she was going to be near him made him feel somewhat anxious. He decided. He had one chance left with her and nothing in the world would mess this up for him, fiancée or no fiancée.


	3. Chapter 3

Three agonising days passed. For Michael, it was possibly the longest three days of his life. Sara, his beautiful Sara, would be literally a stones throw away from him this afternoon and he had to find a way to get to her. Of course, not any old Tom, Dick or Harry could be present at the opening of the new unit at the hospital; he had to find a way to get into the unveiling. But his scheming days were over. No longer was he a 'criminal' on the run, but back to being an architect who kept a quiet, simple life away from any trouble. How would he be able to set foot into the new department without causing any trouble? He would just have to blag his way in, pretend to be a journalist or something. After all, he spent months on the run adopting false personas. It couldn't be that hard.

Friday morning arrived and Michael was a bag of nerves. A sack of nerves, more like. The unveiling was at midday but Michael knew it would be difficult to get into the department so he had to be there early. He dressed in dark blue slim cut jeans, a crisp white shirt open at the top and a pair of tan tassel loafers; smart but still casual. A journo wouldn't be all suited and booted today, especially in the sweltering heat. London was in the midst of a heat wave and temperatures were in their mid 30's.

He stared in his long bedroom mirror after dressing, running his hand over his head. To say he was terrified was an understatement. There was a minuscule chance that it would not be Sara, but it most definitely would be. What would he say to her? Would he get a chance to see her? Would she want to see him? He wouldn't blame her, of course, but he wanted a real chance to explain in person. Plus there was the small, tiny detail that she was engaged. She was with somebody that could probably give her a normal life, something Michael never could all those years ago. Sure, now was different, but it had been a long time. He still loved her, desperately. His thoughts in the middle of the night always were of her and any woman he'd been with never matched up to her. She was his weakness; she had always been his kryptonite.

"Pull yourself together," he muttered. He grabbed a Dictaphone, part of his journalist alter ego and made the 10 minute journey by foot to the hospital. There was already a buzz as he stepped inside the main entrance. This unit was he first of its kind in the whole of the UK and it was a big deal. He followed a small group of people holding camera equipment, he figured it would be a safe bet. The were stopped however, by a middle aged lady with a clipboard checking off names and organisations. Her name badge read Diane.

"Name please?" She asked Michael.

"Raymond Carter, BBC Three Counties." He smiled at her, hoping his charm offence would work.

"It's down that a 'Simon Page' is already here on behalf of Three Counties," she said puzzled, looking up at him.

"Simon's had to leave, some sort of family crisis. My producer's boss, Alan, had me drafted in last minute to take over. It's lucky I was available as we can't have the Shires missing out this news!" He half laughed, hoping his story would work. His lying technique was somewhat rusty after all these years but prayed it worked.

"Do you have any ID Mr…"

"Carter. Call me Ray. I'm afraid I have nothing on me right now. I was on my day off, in Sloane Square actually when I got the call to take over."

"Ok, fine, whatever. Just go through. The unveiling will be just after midday and should last about 30 minutes. Then there will be question time and a tour of the facility."

"Thank you Diane, have a pleasant afternoon."

He was in. Following the signs (and the bustle of journalists!) he made his way to the outside of the new ward. He made sure he kept back a little not wanting to draw any attention to himself. There was a small podium set up, presumably for Lloyd Farrows to speak. Michael felt a sudden pang of angst inside him. This man would be standing with Sara, his Sara. She wouldn't even know Michael was there, not unless he said something to her. Why am I here? He thought. Was he making a mistake? Was he opening up a huge Pandora's Box?

And then he froze. It was as if someone has knocked every last breath out of him. It was her. It was definitely her. He could make her out in the most crowded room and it was her. She looked flawless, but she always did. Dressed in black high-waisted Palazzo pants, a cream short sleeve blouse tucked in and black heels. Her hair was teased into a ponytail and she just took Michael's breath away. A man with his hand around her waist, presumably doctor Farrows, spoke to someone else then to Sara before letting go and shaking another person's hand. The room had closed in on Michael and the only thing in his conscious mind was the woman who stole his heart in an American Prison. And then it happened. Their eyes locked. The world stood still for what seemed like an eternity but could have been no longer than five seconds. Sara turned on her heels and almost ran towards the toilets; Michael followed. He shadowed her pathway into the female toilets and locked the main door behind him. He was stood face to face with the woman who's life he shattered four years ago.

"Hi Sara."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is only a short one but it kind of sets the scene for what is coming next!**

* * *

The blood had left her body. Or so it felt that way. There was a whooshing sound in her ears and she felt as though she was not really there. But she was. And he was too. The whole time, their eyes were locked, his blue and hers hazel. How was this happening? Why? Sara couldn't speak. Her mouth had dried out and her heart was racing so fast she was sure Michael could see it through her blouse. She backed away slowly as he took a step towards her, the uncertainty getting the better of her.

"It's ok," he murmured, stopping as he noticed her fear. "It's ok."

"What…why…what's going on?" She had found her voice. "How dare you? I thought you were dead!" Sara's breathing was shallow and she felt herself giving into the start of a panic attack. She crouched down and tried to take deep breaths. Michael walked over to her and tried to rub her back.

"Get away from me!" She snarled. He backed away. "You don't get to walk into here and act like nothing happened! No!"

"I just want to explain Sara, let me tell you everything."

"How did you find me? Why here? How did you know? Are you even alone?" She got up slowly, her face pale and clammy.

"I heard on the news that your fiancé and you would be here, so I came." Michael shifted awkwardly at the word 'fiancé'. "I thought this might be my only chance to let you know what really happened."

She was so beautiful, he couldn't help but get lost in her yet again. Older, but even more stunning. She looked confident and assertive, yet gentle. Those eyes of hers, big and wide, held many secrets they shared and he longed to get lost in them again like he used to. But the spell was broken, there was tapping on the door.

"Sara honey, are you alright?" it was Lloyd.

"Uh, I'll be right out, just spilt something and wanted to clean up before the cameras started rolling!"

Michael pulled a tissue from the dispenser and taking a pen from his trouser pocket he scribbled down his number. Sara found her eyes drawn to his messy scrawl, so familiar and oddly comforting.

"Please." He pushed it in her direction. "Just call me. Text me, whatever. I just need to know that you know everything and I didn't leave you behind for no good reason. Just an hour to hear me out, that's all I ask." He stared into her eyes and he knew she would call. He knew Sara, he knew how she worked and her body language and just knew that he would hear from her again. He turned and left the bathroom, physically tall but mentally a mess. He left the hospital, walked the long way home and thought about her. He needed to tell his brother. He knew Lincoln was sceptical about it really being Sara but he had to tell him what had just happened.

Michael genuinely forgot the 5 hour time difference and it wasn't until Lincoln's sleepy drawl echoed through the telephone that Michael remembered.

"You realise it's 7.30am Mike?" Lincoln said. "Today is my day off remember?"

"It was her, I saw her. Sara was there!"

"Shut up, get out of here. For real?"

"Yes, for real," Michael said. "I scared her though I think."

"No shit, you did a runner then surprise her four years later." Lincoln stifled a yawn.

"It wasn't a runner Linc…"

"Yeah, you know what I mean Michael. Did you speak? What happened?"

"We did, briefly," Michael began. "I told her I wanted to explain everything. I left my number, I think she's going to call."

"Well, I think she will too." Lincoln said. "There's a lot of history between the two of you and she loved you. She's a decent person, she will find a way to hear you out and forgive you."

Michael sighed. "Let's hope she can."

He rung off and ran his hands over his head. It was going to be agonising waiting for Sara to call. He couldn't blame her, but he needed to hear from her and assure her that he did what he had to out of love. He went to the fridge and opened a cold Corona, slumped on the sofa and got lost in his thoughts.

He must have dozed off as he woke to the sound of his phone ringing in his trouser pocket. It was dark and for a second he forgot the call he was waiting for. An unknown number flashed up on his iPhone screen and he knew who it was.

"Sara," he said quietly.

"If you really want to tell me what happened, then meet me in Hyde Park tonight." She sounded adamant but scared at the same time. "My fiancé is going to a gala but I just can't face it. I'll have a little time to talk."

"I'll be there," Michael said. "Thank you."

Sara hung up without saying goodbye. Michael's heart began to beat harder. It was now or never; he had to win her back.


	5. Chapter 5

As beautiful as summer in London was, its evenings bought a slight chill and Michael wished he had put on some sort of jumper as he sat on a bench near the entrance closest to Green Park Station, waiting for Sara. It was nearing 9pm and it was almost totally dark. They had agreed to meet at 9 o clock and Michael felt incredibly nervous. He knew exactly what he wanted to say in his head, but he feared he would stumble over his explanation as soon as he saw her in person. Sure, they were face to face at the hospital but now it was just him and her, no interruptions and a whole lot of space in the park. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realise the beautiful brunette sit down next to him.

"Thank you for coming, Sara," he said, his voice low and husky. Even in the dusk he could make out every single detail of her. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, a few loose strands escaping around her face and he had to fight the urge to take his thumb and brush the hairs away. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a white cotton blouse and nude ballet pumps. Effortlessly beautiful, Michael sighed in his head.

"I told you I would." She looked ahead, scared to look him in the eyes that caught her heart that first day in Fox River. "How are you Michael?"

"I'm good," he replied. "I've got back into work, I have an apartment, I keep busy. Could be worse."

"Good to see you pieced your life back together," Sara said, half glad for him and half sarcastic. Michael didn't know how to respond. "So, why London? How did you end up here?"

"Honestly? I don't really know. I drifted for a while, no real roots then once it was all over I decided to make London my home. It's been a while since I had a real home you know. When I was with you, that was home…" He stopped, not wanting to get too heavy.

"But it wasn't really, was it?" Sara interjected. "You left. You just got up and left, left me behind. I didn't know whether you were dead or alive Michael, all I had was that letter you left on the pillow and a whole load of memories!"

For the first time that night, he looked Sara straight in the eyes. His heart broke, again, the sadness in her big brown eyes ever so visible.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say Sara. I'm sorry. If I had any inkling that we would have been safe, that you would have been safe, I would have stayed."

"Don't give me that," she snapped. "We spent 8 months on the run together. You and I both know that I am more than capable of looking after myself. I even looked after you too. We did it all together Michael, every bit of it."

"I know, but that time it would have ended worse. Krantz was living his days out on death row with no chance of an appeal and my god, they wanted revenge. This was personal on a whole other level. Christina was dead, the Company was falling apart and they few loyal brainwashed idiots who still thought that they could take over the world would stop at nothing. They had nothing to lose now, they wanted me, you, anyone connected to us and would have come at us with all guns blazing."

Sara stayed silent, drinking in the words coming from Michael. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. His wedding ring was still on his finger. She instinctively reached to touch hers but then realised it she removed it. A pang of sadness rose up in her and she tried to conceal it. Michael carried on talking, staring at the dark night in front of him.

"Kellerman came to me with intel from The Company. Him running for congress and being ex secret service meant he knew just about every way to get information. He told me that they were still hunting me and would strike when I least expected it. It was no longer about Lincoln, they wanted me the second I hatched that plan at Fox River. They knew what I was capable of and hated that I could outsmart them. This was purely about taking me out."

"It still doesn't make sense Michael, we could have been safe together. All I had was an explanation in a letter. Do you know how many years I spent agonising over this?"

"I'm sorry Sara, I'm so sorry." Michael reached out gently and put his hand on her arm, not wanting to overstep the invisible boundaries. "I knew you would hate me for what I did to you, but that was something I had to live with. I'd rather you hate me for the rest of your life than be killed by them. If it meant keeping you safe I would have tolerated anything for that. They would have killed you Sara, killed you just to hit me where it hurts the most. If I had let that happen I could never live with myself. I had to let you go."

"I thought you were dead," she whispered, holding back tears. "I really did. I thought that you would try to get some sort of message to me, a code, a riddle, anything. But when nothing came, I really thought that you were dead."

Michael sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I don't know what to say," he muttered. "A million sorry's will never turn back time or repair your heart but I am so sorry I put you through that. God, I loved you so much Sara, I still do. Walking into Fox River and meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You've got to understand that I did this to keep you safe."

She understood. She knew Michael wouldn't leave her behind unless it was absolutely necessary and deep down for all these years she knew. It just tore her apart. Tears cascaded down her face and she made little effort to stop them. It had been two and a half years since she last cried for him. She thought about him every single day but did not allow herself to cry anymore. But tonight, she cried. Michael took her in his arms and for the first time in 4 long years, wrapped his arms tightly around her. He felt like he was home. She burrowed into him as close as she could and sobbed, the familiarity of him a welcome comfort.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Please forgive me."

She said nothing, and when the crying stopped she clung to him for another half an hour before returning to her hotel, her head spinning and her heart tearing in two yet again. What now?

* * *

 **So, what's going to happen next?! There is so much water under the bridge but still so much love with these two! Thank you for reading, I shall post the next chapter soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, this is just a little filler chapter...true love never runs smoothly so I don't want this story to be a cliche and for them to just fall back into each other's arms blah blah blah...i do hope you keep reading!**_

* * *

Sara couldn't sleep. Glancing over at her phone on the shelf next to the soft king sized bed she lay in, she saw that it read 3.18am. She had been tossing and turning for hours, sleep not coming to her. Lying next to her was her fiancé, the man she was going to be marrying next year. Lying alone across town was her ex-husband (technically still her husband), the man she would always love. The hotel suite she lay in felt unfamiliar and uninviting, no matter how luxurious it was. She sighed and turned and lay on her back, eyes wide open. How was she supposed to go back to her life as she knew it now Michael was back? Sure, Michael was on her mind every single day but she had learnt to accept he was never coming back. He had now been placed back in her life after four years of absence and she knew that walking away would never be an option. If only it was that easy to pick up where they left off four years ago and sail into the sunset happily together, but how could that happen?

Sara climbed out of bed and went to stand on the hotel room balcony which overlooked the London skyline. Tears blurred her vision and she allowed them to cascade down her face, not even bothering to wipe them away. She loved Michael so much, she still did. What they had ben through together, no one would ever come close to understanding that. They had a bond, and even after all this time apart she felt it the second she laid her eyes on him at the hospital. Michael was the love of her life, the man she had risked it all for. But now Lloyd was involved. Honest, safe, loving Lloyd. But he didn't compare to Michael, no one ever would. But she was scared. Could her and Michael ever live a normal life together? All they knew was being on the run, dodging bullets and fearing for each other's safety. They had never been normal, never been safe, but maybe that's what had worked.

Michael couldn't sleep. Glancing at his illuminated alarm clock next to his bed, he saw it read 3.18. He had been tossing and turning all night long, sleep forcing its way out of his body. All he had agonised over was Sara. His bed suddenly felt very empty even though no one else had ever been in it and he longed to hold her. Never in a million years did he ever think that he would see her again and it hurt him, but he was adjusting to the fact that that was the reality of it. But now, by some sort of a miracle, she had reappeared in his life.

He knew she was scared and frankly quite taken aback by their chance meeting, and he didn't blame her. Four years had passed and a lot had happened. Groaning and feeling rather agitated, he climbed out of bed and stood by the floor-to-ceiling windows which illuminated his bedroom. He stared up at the city skyline and swore under his breath, the frustration getting to him. He had to find a way to get her back but at the same time he needed to give her space. He couldn't lie, he was hoping for a reunion and another shot with his wife, but she was still hurting and coming to terms with everything. He didn't blame her, only himself for the big mess he had left in his wake. Still, he told himself he would stop at nothing to make her see that he was the same man she fell in love with; it was Sara and it would only ever be her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok... this chapter is rated M so if you are offended by sexual scenes, please do not read! (Personally it's not really graphic, more sensual!)

* * *

Three days had passed since Michael and Sara's meeting in the park. Three long, agonising, contactless days. Michael had lost count of the amount of times he jumped to his phone each time it rung or received a message. He longed to reach out and contact Sara but each time he tried to he stopped. He understood that she needed her space; coming back into her life after four long, painful years was hard enough but pressuring her to come back to him would not be fair. He would understand if she didn't want anything more to do with him but his gut told him otherwise. They had a connection and it would only be a matter of time before she was in his arms. Well, he hoped anyway. He didn't want to call in case her fiancé heard and he didn't want to make her feel like he was jumping down her throat. So he waited.

He had just stepped out of the shower after a long, difficult day at work, made worse by the meddling thoughts in his head. Wearing nothing but low-slung navy tracksuit bottoms, he switched on his 50-inch Smart TV and the news played in the background. Food was the last thing on his mind but he began to make a quick dinner for one, as usual. Michael rarely had company; since leaving Sara and his brother in Panama he didn't really have anyone. A couple of women for the night, occasional dinners and evenings with work colleagues but apart from that, nothing. He was used to fixing dinner for one.

There was a sudden light knocking at his door. Not expecting company, Michael wondered whether he had scheduled a delivery of some sort, a new DVD or book perhaps.

"One second," he called out, washing his hands which were covered in lemon and chilli meat marinade. Wiping them dry on his tracksuit bottoms, he opened the door to his apartment and his heart leapt after seeing the beautiful brunette standing on the other side of the door.

"Sara? Are you ok?" He didn't know what else to say to her. He just looked at her, effortlessly beautiful.

"I just had to make sure," she began.

"Make sure of what?"

"I had to make sure it's still real, you and me."

A lump formed in Michael's throat. He swallowed and took a breath.

"It's always been real, Sara," he began, his hand gently tucking loose strands of Sara's hair behind her right ear. He longed to kiss her, slowly. "You and me, it always will be. It always was, my visions of you kept me going when we were apart. I never stopped loving you."

She looked up at him and he could see tears pooling in her eyes. It was such an intimate, but genuine moment between the two of them and it was at this point where Sara realised she could never move forward in her life without Michael. She let her tears cascade down her face; not tears of sorrow but tears of emotion and love. Michael's lips met her cheek, gently kissing the tears from her face.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice breaking. Their lips found each others and the familiarity of the kiss led the way. Michael's hands cupped Sara's face and her arms were tightly wrapped around his bare torso. She wrapped her legs around his and he hoisted her up until she was wrapped around him, each kiss getting hungrier and hungrier. Four years of hurt, want, passion and heartache bled into each kiss and as Michael felt Sara's body wrapped around his he felt a combination of lust, love and the overwhelming feeling of wanting to protect her forever.

He stumbled over a pair of shoes in the doorway as he navigated towards the bedroom, totally dark apart from the illuminated skyline shining in from the window. He sat her on the window ledge and stared into her eyes as he peeled away her white tee shirt, never breaking away from her gaze. Her lips were slightly parted and plumped-up from kissing Michael and she bit her lip as Michael kissed her neck and collarbone; she writhed and moaned, anxious for what was coming next.

"Michael…" she called out, but her voice barely above a whisper.

"I've waited four years, have a little patience," he teased. He lifted her up and took her to his bed, laying her down as if she was the most precious thing in the world. He was determine not to rush this reunion of their bodies and souls.

"Kiss me." She pleaded. Michael's lips sunk into hers and kissed her like his life depended on it. Sara could feel his hard member against her inner thigh and she gripped to him, as to not break the spell. His hands hastily removed her clothing until she was naked. He trailed kissed down her body and her hands searched for his. She needed to feel as close to him as she could, too scared to break away from his touch.

"Michael, please," she pleaded. "I need you."

Michael kissed Sara long and slow, their tongues dancing in their mouths. He entered her, slowly, and she bit down on his lip, the familiarity of their love rushing back to her. He groaned, the pleasure incomparable. Sara clung to Michael, her fingernails leaving indentations in his soft back. The feeling turned Michael on even more and he groaned louder. His lips found their way back to Sara's neck, her sensitive spot and he marked his territory with his tongue and lips.

This was one of the few times they had made love which hadn't ended in gunfire and at this present time, the world belonged to the star crossed lovers. Michael grabbed Sara and spun round. She was on top of him, looking down into his ocean eyes.

"My god you are beautiful," he murmured, his hands gripping her small waist. She arched her back as she rode him, her body meeting his slowly but with immense passion. He watched her, each thrust sending him closer to letting go. He cupped her pert breasts, caressing each nipple with the tips of his thumb. Michael could feel her tighten around him, and he returned his hands to her hips and held her tightly, bringing Sara deeper and harder. She cried out as she came, his name leaving her lips multiple times. Michael too succumbed to his pleasure and exploded. Neither said a word for a good 10 minutes, they just lay there and Michael wiped away Sara's silent tears which fell down her face, tears to acknowledge she had found her home in him.


	8. Chapter 8

The two lovers lay together for a short while, neither saying a word. Sara lay with her head on Michael's chest, a feeling of relief and happiness ebbing through her. This was where she belonged and there was no love lost four years down the line. They both knew that they were soul mates, bound to each other by their memories and unconditional love for one another.

"What now?" Sara said, finally breaking the comfortable silence. She knew she had to address the fact that she was actually engaged to another man.

"Whatever you want it to be." Michael kissed her temple.

"I'm supposed to be getting married in eight months."

"May I remind you that technically, you are still married!" They both giggled. "Where does he think you are tonight anyway?" Michael could not bring himself to say Sara's finance's name.

"I told him I'm with an old university friend who lives in London. I hate lying but what can I say? 'Sorry but my husband is in town!' Seriously though, this is going to break Lloyd's heart. How can you ever break it easily to someone you are with that you are still in love with your ex-husband and want to be back with him?"

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Michael," Sara began. "Despite every disaster we went through, the happiest time of my life was when you were with me. I fell apart when you left, and before you say anything, yes, I forgive you, and yes, I totally understand everything. You are a good man, Michael, and that is why I love you. I tried to hard to be happy without you, but nothing made sense with you not there. We've been given a second chance and I want you. I married you with the intention of being your wife forever, can we make it work?"

Michael held her tighter and kissed her temple, not quite knowing what he did to deserve this wonderful woman. He just wished all the baggage disappeared and they were right where they left off, 4 years ago in Panama, their paradise.

"Of course we can. It's no longer one day, it's today."

"I remember you saying that to me back at the warehouse that day. It all seems so long ago now." Sara thought back briefly to that moment.

"It was. We have our freedom now, freedom seemed so far away back then!" Michael smiled to himself. The two chattered for a while about some of their memories. The eight-month journey felt like years; so much was endured and achieved.

"You know, I need to go soon," Sara began. "God, I feel like the worst person ever. I hate lying."

"You're human, Sara," Michael said. "Are you sure this is what you want? I'm not pressuring you, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Of course. Like you said, this is our second chance. I love you Michael, I always will."

"Sara Scofield, you are the definition of perfection!" Michael kissed her gently, appreciating her lips. "When do you have to go back to the States?"

"Friday," she replied. "4 days time."

"I wish you could stay," Michael murmured.

"I know, I have so much to sort out though. I have to speak to Lloyd first. Then I have to find somewhere to live, wedding stuff to cancel, it's going to be a tough few months."

"Come to London," Michael said quickly.

"What? Move here?" Sara half laughed.

"Yeah, why not? Fresh start away from it all, a home, a husband, you could get a job anywhere, it would work."

Sara thought to herself for a moment, pondering the idea in her mind. It would be a total fresh start away from any life she had the last four years and she could start fresh. She and Michael would finally have their life together.

"Why does this sound it's too good to be true?!" Sara laughed.

"Just enjoy the moment Sara," Michael began. "You are aloud to be happy, embrace it."

They made love, again, and then Sara returned to her hotel. For the first time in four years Michael was able to go to sleep with something to look forward to, a real reason to wake up in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

The ringing woke Michael from a deep sleep. He felt like he had been asleep for only a few minutes and as he glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed it read 1.38am. It was a London number, but not one he recognised.

"Hello?" He answered groggily, lying on his back with the phone to his ear.

"Hello there, I'm calling from A&E at Chelsea and Westminster Hospital. Whom am I speaking with?" A soft female voice came through the phone.

"This is Michael Scofield," he replied, confused.

"Mr Scofield, I found your number in the call list on a phone from a Sara Tancredi. She was bought in to the emergency department a little while ago, she's been in an accident."

Michael froze momentarily. "An accident? What accident? What's happened? Is she ok?"

"She's been hit by a car. She's stable but critical. Are you a relative or friend?"

"I'm her husband," Michael said instinctively. "I'm on my way, tell her I'm on my way." He hung up and cursed out loud, his head in his hands. How did this happen? She left his apartment and had called a cab, he went to sleep presuming she was back safe at her hotel. Michael threw on the first items of clothing that came to him, grabbed the keys to his grey Audi S5 and raced to the hospital. He charged through the car park and into the reception area of the emergency department.

"I'm here to see Sara Tancredi, I've had a call to say she's been in an accident. I'm her husband." He tapped the desk subconsciously, his insides churning.

"One moment," the lady behind the desk said and got up to find a doctor, Michael presumed. He paced in small circles, unable to keep still. He just wanted to be by his Sara's side, keeping her safe.

"Mr Scofield?" He heard someone call. "We spoke on the phone. I'm Doctor Emma Costa, on call consultant tonight." She offered her hand to Michael to shake; he took it, scared of what would come next.

"How is Sara? I need to see her."

"Come with me," Emma said, leaving him to a relatives room which was empty. "We can placed Sara in a medically induced coma until we assess the extent of possible brain damage."

"Brain damage?" Michael said, his eyes wide.

"There is a possibility that Sara may have suffered some brain damage. While it is not certain, she suffered some head trauma so it is a precautionary measure until we can fully assess her situation. She is having tests and scans and we are doing everything we can."

Michael covered his face with his hands and exhaled, not quite knowing what he should say. Hours earlier they were planning their life, now she was lying, comatose in a hospital bed.

"Will she pull through? Does she have any other injuries?"

"Her left wrist is fractured and she has a couple of broken ribs. She shows no signs of internal bleeding which is good, we are just monitoring her brain activity to hopefully rule out any signs of brain damage. She's in the best hands.' The doctor tried to reassure Michael but all he wanted to do was be by her side. "You are her husband right?"

He nodded, but told Doctor Costa the truth. "I'm her ex-husband. It's a long story, we separated some while back but we are working things out. I never stopped loving her. It was only hours ago we were discussing our future, and now she's in here. I need to be with her, can I see her?"

"Of course."

Emma led Michael to the intensive care unit, silent with the exception of machines.

"Mr Scofield, Ms Tancredi is breathing through a ventilator and has several wires and machines attached to her body. It can be alarming to see a loved one like this but the machines are helping her recovery."

He gasped when he saw her. She looked so small and helpless in the hospital bed and Michael wanted to scoop her up and just hold her. There was a breathing tube down her throat, her wrist was in plaster and wires emerged from her soft skin, which was pale, and porcelain like. Her chest rose and fell, aided by machines.

"Oh Sara," he gasped, his eyes filling with tears. He took her right hand in his and held it. "I'm so sorry, please just be ok. It should be me there, not you. Please, just wake up and tell me this is all a bad dream!"


	10. Chapter 10

The night passed agonisingly slow and as the night sky gave way to the morning sunrise, Sara's condition was no different. Michael never left her side, apart from quick trips to the bathroom and for a drink. He held her hand tightly, speaking to her as she lay unconscious, tales of their previous life together and things to look forward to in the future. It failed to dawn on him that she had a fiancé, probably worried that she did not come back to the hotel. It was not Lloyd's fault that he and Sara ended up together and Michael did not blame him, just resented him slightly for making the love of his life smile for the time that they were not together. It was the right thing to do, to let him know where Sarah was. Michael got up and went to look for Dr Costa; she was coming to the end of her long night shift.

"Doctor," Michael called out as he spotted her in the ward corridor, filling in prescription forms. "Can I have a word about something?"

Emma Costa stood up. "Of course, what's wrong?"

"Long story cut short," Michael began. "Sara and I were married over 4 years ago, but we had to separate and we were recently reunited. She has a fiancé though, who is probably worried that she did not make it back to her hotel last night. He is visiting London with her. It's only right that you contact him and let him know what has happened."  
"Of course Mr Scofield, thank you for letting me know. Do you have his details?"

"No," Michael said. "But I presume the number will be in Sarah's phone?"

"I will contact him right away," Emma began. "Forgive me for assuming, but would you want me to make sure her partner is unaware that you are here with her?"

Michael looked at the floor, embarrassed. "I know how this looks, but please, if you wouldn't mind."

"Mr Scofield, it doesn't look any way to me. I'm here to save lives, not judge people. And besides, I watched the news 4 years ago, I know you who you two are." She smiled at Michael, as if to say 'your secret is safe with me'. "I will let you know when I have spoken to Ms Tancredi's partner, I presume you will need to return at a later time when he is here."

"Thank you Doctor," he said gratefully, returning to Sara's bedside to spend as much time with her until Lloyd arrived.

Turns out the time was short lived, as as soon as Dr Costa made the phone call to him, Lloyd was on his way.

"Mr Scofield," Emma said gently to him, entering Sara's room on the ward. "Ms Tancredi's fiancé is on his way, I wanted to let you know."

"Thank you doctor, I'll just take a moment to say goodbye." Michael stood up and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Sara's forehead, eyes welling up as he did so. He then proceeded to stroking her hair away from her face.

"See you soon my darling," he whispered. "I love you."

Emma watched him from the outside of the ward area, admiring his tenderness and love for Sara.

"Please, could you let me know if there is any change in her condition?" He grabbed the nearest pen to him and scrawled down his number before she had a chance to reply. "I know I am probably not listed as next of kin, but legally she is still my wife, and I love her."

"Of course," Emma said gently. "And, with your permission, may I explain, in brief, the situation to the consultant on day shift duty the dynamics of the situation? I am due to go off shift in the next half an hour or so. To ensure that you are kept in the loop and so that there are no mix ups?"

"No problem with me," Michael replied. He extended his hand to the understanding doctor. "Thank you for everything you have done for her, please look after her."

He made his way down to the cafeteria, in desperate need of a strong coffee and something to eat. He picked up a croissant and ate it almost automatically, not really registering it. He pulled out his iPhone from his pocket and dialled Lincoln, not caring what time it was in Florida. the foreign dial tone as he rang seemed to last forever, until his older brother finally picked up.

"So, how did it go?" Lincoln asked, his voice deep from sleep.

"She's in a coma," Michael replied. "I'm at the hospital now, her fiancé is coming to be with her and I can't be by her side!"

"Woah, slow down Mike, what do you mean, a coma? What happened?"

"We met," Michael began. "We talked for hours, everything was out in the open, we were planning our future together, she wants to be with me. She was going to call off the wedding and we were going to start again. She left mine last night to go back to the hotel where she is staying with the fiancé and she got hit by a car."

There was a few seconds silence.

"Jesus," Lincoln said, exhaling the breath he was holding. "Ah shit, I'm so sorry Mike. How serious is she? Will she pull through?"  
"They are still assessing her. They put her in a medically induced coma as there is swelling on her brain, they need to do more tests. And I can't even be with her! He's there sitting with her when it should be me!"

"You can't let him find out, not like this," Lincoln said. "It wouldn't be fair on Sara."

Michael bowed his head in his free hand that wasn't holding his phone. "I know, I know. I just need to be with her, I can't lose her, not again."

"Stay strong bro, you need to. Do you want me to fly out? I can get a flight out from Orlando tonight if you need me."

"There's no point," Michael replied, not wanting to burden his brother with his problems. "There's nothing you'll be able to do." And he rang off, cursing to himself. He sat with his head in his hands for a few moments.

"Do you mind if I join you?" It was Dr Costa, seemingly off her shift now, dressed in a light jumper and jeans instead of her formal attire worn on shift.

"Go ahead," Michael replied, moving his cup of coffee closer to him. "Is she ok?"

"Her condition is still the same as before. We are sending her for CAT and MRI scans later on, as well as further x-rays to see the extent of the broken ribs. I have spoken to Dr Acres and explained the situation, he will make contact with you once we have results."

"I can't thank you enough doctor," Michael began. "I just wish I was there with her, she'd want that. I can't make myself known to her fiancé, he knows enough about me to guess why I would be there and it is not my place to put Sara is that position." He laughed briefly. "God, this sounds like a badly written drama series."

"Please believe my word when I say I really have seen all types of relationship and family dynamics, and I am not once to judge," Emma began. "I obviously don't know the ins and outs of what happened 4 years ago, but if you were given a second chance, take it."

"It all seems so long ago now, we were portrayed as the worst of the worst on television, but all we tried to do was to save an innocent man. When the truth came out, the people who wanted my brother dead came after me and would have hurt Sara to get to me so I left her in Panama and came to London to start a life without her, to keep her safe. I thought about her every single day since then, and when I heard she was in London, I just had to make peace with her, even if her feelings weren't the same. But they were, we had planned our lives together, and now this. She turned her whole life upside down for me, more than once, and look where it's got her. Sorry, I don't even know why I'm telling you all this."

"It's good to talk," the doctor replied. "I am on night shift duty all week in the ITU, how about I let you know when her partner leaves so you can spend a little time with her? Terribly immoral of me, I know!" She smiled.

"I would appreciate that greatly, that you."

For now, there was the smallest of silver linings. If he even got to spend 5 minutes a day with her then that would have to be good enough for now.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I have reposted this chapter as the one I posted a couple of days ago was in an unreadable format for some reason! I hope you are enjoying the story so far!**_

3 days had passed since Sara's accident. She was still being kept in a medically induced coma to assess the potential damage caused by the car ploughing into her. Whilst the scans on her brain done daily showed a reduction in swelling, the doctors were still not satisfied that waking her up would be the best thing for Sara, so she stayed 'asleep', oblivious to the world around her. Lloyd sat by her bedside for most of each day, leaving only to sleep and change their travel arrangements. He had a conference to attend in Manhattan in 2 weeks time but it was highly unlikely that he would be going, not while Sara was so unwell.

Michael, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. Sympathetic to the situation, Dr Costa allowed him to stay with Sara during the night when she was on duty. It was agonising for him not being able to be by her side whilst she was having all sorts of tests carried out during the day, and resented Lloyd for this. He knew, of course, that none of this was his fault and that him and Sara being together was largely a product of his own actions, but Michael longed to be the one holding her hand. He'd arrived tonight a little after 10pm, anxious to see his love.

"Good evening doctor," he said to Emma on his arrival. "Any change today?"

"As a matter of fact, the intercranial pressure is reducing slightly, which is always a positive sign, but we cannot rule out anything yet. She had another set of scans today and she is showing small signs of improvement, which is what we want."

"That's good, right?" Michael questioned. "She's on the mend, she will wake up soon."

"That is the plan, yes," Dr Costa replied. "Although we don't want to wake her just yet."

Michael went over to her bedside and took her hand in his.

"Hey Sara," he whispered. "You look so beautiful, even with the wires coming out of you, and that breathing tube." He paused, gently brushing the loose strands of caramel coloured hair from her forehead. "I went to Kew Gardens today, I was so restless. They had those white lillies you love, the ones that smell so nice. I bought you some but it's probably best I didn't bring them here. They are in my apartment, waiting for you, so please just get better soon. When this is all over and you wake up, I'm taking you away, just me and you. Anywhere you want, I just want to be with you every second of the day, I've wasted enough years. Please just get better."

He rested his forehead against her stomach as he sat down, too exhausted and emotionally drained to move. He let tears fall from him eyes and made no attempt to stop them.

He must have dozed off as he awoke suddenly to machines bleeping, a sign that something was wrong.

"Help!" He shouted, the bleeping not stopping. "Help!"

Dr Costa, along with 2 nurses rushed into the room, analysing the monitors making noise. Suddenly, Sara's whole body began to shake, a seizure taking over her.

"What's happening?" Michael cried.

"The pressure building up in her brain is causing her to have a seizure, we need to drain it immediately."

One of the nurses guided Michael outside whilst the medical team performed a draining procedure on Sara to help her. Michael watched through the small window of the door helplessly, watching as she was restrained in at attempt to treat her whilst she was fitting. After what seemed like an eternity, the procedure was complete and her vitals were calm again. However, she was being wheeled off for a CT scan, an urgency to assess her brain. Michael wished it was him instead of her who was lying in that position; Sara was so vibrant, so full of life and determined to make a difference, it was one of the many reasons why he had fallen so deeply in love with her back at Fox River. It killed him to see her so helpless. He closed his eyes and thought back to their time spent in the infirmary, all those years ago, never knowing they would end up here today.

About 10 minutes later, Sara was bought back from the scan, stable. Michael rushed over to her bedside, trying to see to her as the medics adjusted her drips.

"She gave us quite a scare," Dr Costa said. "But the good news is the swelling is now contained and if she can not have any seizures in the next 24 hours we can try to wake her up."

"OK, so she'd on the mend then?" Michael asked hopefully.

"She is not out of the woods by all means, but she is slowly heading the right direction. The seizure was the body's reaction to the pressure, once we drained the fluid she was still again. I do have to let you know, Mr Scofield, as Sara's next of kin is her partner, it is in my duty of care to notify him; he is on his way in."

Michael exhaled. "I understand, thank you for everything you are doing for her. Can I say goodbye to her now?"

He returned back to her bed.

"I'm off now Sara," he said, an air of calm in his voice. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Hang in there my darling, I love you."

Lloyd paced down the corridor of the ITU, anxious to get to Sara's bedside. His eyes briefly met with another male, and he could swear he recognised him from somewhere, but just could not place those blue eyes. He turned around to second glance the familiar man, but he had gone. Not giving it any more thought, he brushed it to the back of his mind, focussing on Sara.


	12. Chapter 12

_**So...this chapter is a lead in to the drama that will slowly unfold in the next few chapters! Thank you to all the readers who have not given up on this story!**_

Michael awoke, groggily, to the sound of his phone ringing. The time on the top of his iPhone displayed 11.48am, his eyes stinging with tiredness and a lack of routine.

"Hello?" He answered, sitting up.

"Mr Scofield, it's Emma Costa from Chelsea and Westminster Hospital. Sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't," Michael lied. "Is everything ok with Sara?"

"Everything is fine," Dr Costa replied. "I wanted to let you know that her condition is stable and we are slowly waking her up. Dr Farrows is here with her, but I wanted to keep you updated."

Michael's heart both swelled and sunk. He was relieved she was well enough to be brought out of the induced coma, but he wanted to be there holding her hand as she came to.

"Thank you doctor," Michael said. "I will come by later on, but if anything changes could you please let me know?"

He rung off, a small weight lifting off his chest. He rubbed his eyes and yawned; sleeping for a few hours here and there was taking its toll on Michael and he felt exhausted, more mentally though. He told work he had a personal emergency (no one questioned him because he was such a private person), and took 2 weeks holiday which was soon coming to an end (no doubt he would take more for as long as Sara needed him). He desperately wanted to be by Sara's side. His mind flashed back to when he had brain surgery and Sara was with him, a force of reassurance by his side and it ached that he was not holding her hand as she came back to the world.

In in intensive care unit and the hospital, Dr Costa, a nurse and Lloyd were around her bed, monitoring Sara as she was being woken up. Her breathing apparatus has been removed, and her eyelids flickered until her amber eyes were open.

"Sara, it's ok," Dr Costa said softly. "You are in hospital but you are ok."

Sara closed her eyes again and opened them seconds later, trying to take everything in. People were slowly coming into focus, and being a doctor she instantly recognised the distinctive smell of a hospital environment. She tried to speak but nothing came out. Instead, she was met with pain, the result of being hit by a car and suffering a serious concussion teamed with broken ribs and severely bruised legs.

"Mmmm," she murmured, scrunching her face up in pain.

"Sara, honey, it's me," Lloyd said, his hand holding hers. "You've had an accident but you're ok, you are out of the woods."

"Michael?" She whispered, her voice hoarse and barely audible.

Her fiance frowned. "Could she be confused? Short term memory loss?" He asked the doctor. As a well established doctor himself he knew the repercussions of a head trauma but his judgement was clouded.

"Possibly," Dr Costa said, hiding what she knew. "Perhaps it's best we leave Sara to come around fully for now. She will drift in and out of a sleep-like state for a little while whilst the medication wears off. She will be in some pain too, my priority is making her comfortable right now."

Lloyd reluctantly left Sara's bedside and went to wait in the relatives room, while Dr Costa made sure she was comfortable. She adjusted the painkiller dose and checked her vitals, satisfied that she was recovering well.

"What happened?" Sara croaked. The last thing she remembered was leaving Michael Scofield's apartment after an evening of a promised future together and now she was lying in hospital. Did he even know she was here?

"You were hit by a car at a crossroad junction. We placed you in an induced coma due to the swelling on your brain and to monitor you, but I am safe to say you are out of the woods, although you have several broken ribs, significant bruising and a head injury I would like to monitor for a few days. But all in all, you are very lucky as it could have been a lot worse."

Sara tried to move in bed but moaned in discomfort.

"Try and stay in the same position Sara. Part of the reason I wanted to assess you alone is that I wanted to make you aware that your husband, Michael, knows you are here and has been visiting you at night."

"He knows i'm here!" Sara exclaimed, before the reality of the situation hit her. "Does Lloyd know?"

"No, he does not," Emma said. "Patient discretion and confidentiality is of upmost importance to me Ms Tancredi."

Sara groaned. "How must I look? One man visiting me in the morning, one in the evening!"

Dr Costa let out a small giggle. "It doesn't look like anything. You are here to get better, not to be judged."

"I just feel so awful, what a mess this is going to blow up into!"

"You need to concentrate on getting well first," the doctor said sternly. "Once you are well then things will sort themselves out."

Sara had never wanted a statement to be more true than that one.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you all for your kind reviews and I am glad you are enjoying the story!**_

* * *

Sara slept, lightly, as Michael crept in to her room. She had been moved out of ICU and into a high dependancy unit instead, now that she was more stable. Lloyd had insisted in moving her to the private wing but she flat out refused; as a doctor herself she knew how hard the medical staff worked and had full faith in the NHS. Michael planted a feather light kiss on her forehead, thanking the stars that she was alive and conscious. She looked peaceful, and a little more like herself now much of the machinery keeping her alive had been removed. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled as she saw Michael standing over her.

"Hey," she whispered, clearing her throat. Her amber eyes looked tired, but still lit up at the sight of the man she loved.

"Hey you," he replied, taking her hand and holding it tightly. He fought back tears, overjoyed to have her back. "How are you feeling? You gave me quite a scare, thank god you are ok."

"It's going to take more than a car to finish me off," she joked. "I survived a bathtub full of water with an iron in it after all!"

"I was so worried," Michael began. "Seeing you here, not knowing if you were going to pull through, I was so scared."

"I'm ok Michael," Sara said. She tried to adjust her body into a more comfy position and winced at the pain in her chest as she did.

"Stay as you are," Michael ordered. "Do you need some more pain killers?"

She nodded her head, as Michael went to find a nurse for some codeine. One returned and gave her the painkillers, Sara welcoming the analgesic. Michael gently held her head forward he helped her sip some water, her ribs too painful for sudden movements.

"Michael, you know i'm in even more of a mess now," she groaned. "Leaving Lloyd will be even harder now after all of this. He cancelled 2 big seminars back home because he's been here with me and I'm going to look like such an ungrateful bitch!"

"Shhhh, none of that matters now," Michael said. "Focus on getting your strength back and then whatever you choose will become an easier choice then."

"Whatever I choose? Michael I want to be with you. I love you!"

"I love you too Sara, so much. But all I want now is you well."

"I am well, just a few knocks and bruises. I want to think about the rest of our lives together, but I need to let Lloyd down too, I just don't know how." She was now agitated, and the heart monitor picked up on her elevated heart rate.

"You need to relax," Michael said. He pulled the chair closer to the side of her bed and sat nearer to her, moving the hair from her face and gently caressing her cheek. "Just close your eyes, i'm not going anywhere." He stroked her hair until she fell back into a slumber, and then watched her sleep until his own tiredness took over.

He awoke at 6.42am. Yawning momentarily, he released his hand gently from Sara's who was fast asleep, not wanting to wake her.

"I'll see you later beautiful," he whispered, leaving a lingering featherlight kiss on her exposed cheek. "I love you, stay strong."

As he left the hospital, he pulled his hood over his head to keep warm from the dewey morning in London. Lloyd Farrow's was on his way in, having to visit the embassy in the afternoon to sort out extending his working visa now he was staying longer in London. He consequently decided to visit Sara early, run his errands then come back into the hospital in the evening. The mysterious man from the other night caught his eye for a second time, and it took him less that a second to realise that it was Michael Scofield, the ex-con and his fiancee's first love. There was only one reason Michael would be here and Lloyd was determined to get to the bottom of how he knew about Sara, even if it meant questioning his injured fiancee about it.


End file.
